


[Podfic of] I'll Be The Rock Star If You'll Be The Scientist

by exmanhater



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, wait, wait! Sir, are you telling me the dinosaur escaped our plane in your flying car?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I'll Be The Rock Star If You'll Be The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Be The Rock Star If You'll Be The Scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123817) by [nerdwegian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian). 



**Download** : [mp3](http://bit.ly/1gzgOc7) [31 MB] ||| [m4b](http://bit.ly/1eEMZAc) [33 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:05:25

**Streaming:**  



End file.
